


Lovely Made From Love

by Sam1icker81



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Babies, Dad Sam Winchester, F/M, Ficlet, Fluff, Oral Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:34:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24866137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sam1icker81/pseuds/Sam1icker81
Summary: A day late for Father's Day...Oh well!Sam and you celebrate his first Father's Day.Chapter Warnings: Smut, fluff, oral sex
Relationships: Sam Winchester/Reader
Kudos: 16





	Lovely Made From Love

“Hey, hey, Daddy’s got you.” He shushes, his weight shifting foot to foot.

The fussing baby quiets when her tiny face presses into your husband’s bare chest. “Daddy’s here.”

Your heart swells. Through the doubt and the worry from the moment you found out you were pregnant; in your gut you knew. You knew that it would be good. And nearly every day since has proven that. Still, Sam’s fears almost got to you. Raising a child in this monster filled world, not being able to protect her, and the doubts about his ability to be a parent. But you knew your faith in him wasn’t unfounded. He would be the best father.

Because it’s Sam. Because damaged, haunted, fiercely loyal Sam loves hard enough to make up for all the love lost on him.

He lowers your now sleeping daughter into her crib with practiced movements. His proud smile still hangs on his lips when he turns to find you in the doorway. “Settled,” he whispers, stepping into your outstretched arms.

“Thanks, baby whisperer.”

“Yeah, lucky you.”

You laugh and nuzzle your nose into his chest, breathing in the mixture of musky Sam and the sweet smell where the baby’s head had been cradled. “You have a good first Father’s Day?”

“Mmhmm,” he hums, stooping to catch your temple with a warm kiss. He kisses down the side of your face until he’s caught your lips. Your lips part automatically as his mouth possesses yours with an unexpected fervor.

The bed bounces when he drops you on it. His long fingers quickly loosen the tie of your soft robe and your bare skin covers in goosebumps instantly, the nipples of your swollen breasts standing at attention. He hums in appreciation at your nakedness, settling between your knees. He leans forward to kiss your lips but pulls away quickly to lean down and plant another on your soft stomach. You gasp at the contact, his warm breath sweeping across your skin as his lips head further south.

“Hey,” you speak up, registering where he’s heading, “it’s Father’s Day, we’re supposed to be pampering you.”

He looks up with a devilish grin on his lips, “You made me a father, baby.” He kisses you just below your navel, where stretchmarks have turned silvery. “With this,” he purrs against your skin. His head dips and you groan when he places a gentle kiss between your legs. “And this,” he mumbles before his tongue darts out.

You twist your fingers into his long hair, pleasure fanning out from where his hot mouth moves against you. His tongue circles, catching your clit in a dizzying rhythm. It isn’t long before you’re gasping his name. “Sam, please. I want you,” you pant, fingers tugging his hair.

He pulls up in response, settling his weight over you. He moans, his wet mouth pressing into your neck, when your fingers wrap around his hard length. Your thumb swirls over his swollen head, spreading precum in its path. Your pussy clenches at the realization of the clear pleasure he gets out of pleasuring you, and you waste no time notching him at your entrance. And he wastes no time pushing home to fill you up.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I appreciate feedback!  
> Check out my Tumblr where I usually post stuff first!  
> samlicker81.tumblr.com


End file.
